Dog Days of Sanders
by forensic-chick
Summary: My second fan fiction ever! I'm new so read and review.. Greg has turned into a dog! Need I say more?


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. But I should.

TITLE: Dog Days of Sanders

Summary: I woke up today to discover that I am a dog. Maybe I died and was reincarnated.

7:03

I must have died. And been reincarnated sometime between 11:30 pm. and 7:00 am. I woke up today only to discover that I am a dog. Yes. A dog. I immediately rushed into the bathroom to look in the mirror. At least I'm an incredibly good looking dog. I have long silky golden fur and floppy ears. I think I'm a golden retriever. Hmm. Maybe Grissom will know. Might as well go into work early and get this all fixed before everyone else gets there.

8:00

I took the long way to work because there were so many interesting smells that I couldn't decide which to follow. Skunk, squirrel, bacon. All so tantalizingly smelly. Must remember to follow them on the way home tonight. I got to the parking lot of LVCL, trotting along to my old parking spot. Wouldn't you know it? Some crappy old Buick is in my space! Then I remembered, being a dog, I didn't HAVE a car. Oops.

8:07 to 8:33

I ran up to the crime lab doors (thank god they're automatic!) and ran inside. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me, and kicking me out. The receptionist couldn't see over her high desk and I raced to Grissom's office. It was open. Grissom sat there, reviewing a case file. I ran over and jumped on his lap. He looked up, startled. Who'd he think it was, Sara? I whined for help.

"Yo Griss could ya help me out I kinda turned into a-"

"Bad dog! How did you get in here? Out!" Grissom shouts. Nick sticks his head in the door way.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a dog! He's pretty," Nick said.

"Really Nick, do you think so-" I began to whine.

"He's not my dog, he just… showed up."

"Oh," Nick shook his head. "Sanders hasn't come yet." He pats my head, scratching behind my ears. Oooh. Oooh. It feels so good… I love you Nick. Take me home and be my owner. I whine when he stops. Grissom nudges me with his leg, trying to get me out of his office. It's not like I'm going to eat any of his chocolate grasshoppers. I give a low growl to show him that wasn't appreciated. Grissom grabs me by the scruff of my neck and shakes me. Ow. That hurts! He must die!

I lunge back and snap at his hand. He's always hated me! Always! Everytime I do something, he still finds something wrong with it! Well that's it I'm not taking any more of his crap! I bark and snarl. He's still holding onto the loose skin on my neck and pinching it. I try to bite his hand and he lets go. I race out of there faster than you could say "DNA test".

8:36

I whimper pitifully to myself. Grissom hates me and I hate him. I have sought refuge under the table in the break room. Ooh yay! Sara's here! I thump my tail happily and crawl out. Maybe she will love me. I give her my best doggy grin and roll over. Sara looks at me quizzically, then rubs my stomach.

"How did you get in here?" Suddenly she notices a cut on my paw. She takes a swab and wipes it. I wag my tail… Someone loves me! She goes to run a DNA test for some seminar she's doing on animal and human DNA. No, don't leave! I love you!

9:01

I wandered through the halls until I found Warrick. Warrick's cool and he likes dogs. I think. I lean on his leg and he asks the same question as Sara.

"How'd you get here?"

"I walked through the door, duh!" I bark. Some people. Holy cow. Warrick pets me and talks soothingly. I have changed my mind. Take me home Warrick. You're even better than Nick. Catherine walks in and hugs Warrick. He holds her for a second, then shows her something. Whoa. I did not see that coming. Hi Catherine! Catherine bumps into me.

"This your dog Warrick?" Warrick shrugs.

"Guess so." I AM LOVED! But this is boring. I wander into the hall, into the dark unknown depths of the LVCL. First stop: The morgue.

9:32

I got many strange glances, but I just continued quickly down the halls to the dark, cold place of the morgue. I pushed the door with my nose and sneezed. Gonna have to stop doing that. I shook my head. I'm not used to all these new smells. Suddenly, I feel very depressed. It's dreary and cold down here. My head droops and I tuck my tail. I sniffle. I'm a dog. I'm never going to be Greg again. Sniffle. Doc Robbins comes over and stares at me. He leads me out of the morgue, talking softly. Sniffle. I whine. I want to cry but my eyes can't make tears.

10:00

I sit dejectedly outside of the morgue until I hear a noise. I turn to look… AAAAH! Grissom and Ecklie are coming towards me with a dart gun and a control collar.

I snarl, on the defensive. I never liked you Ecklie. You're ugly and fat and stupid. That goes for you too Grissom. I've always hated you. Crap! I'm cornered. I try to back up and bump into wall. I bare my teeth. Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara stand in the background. Nick looks horrified. Well come save me you stupid dork! Ecklie comes around my left and I lunge at him. Grissom fires and I leap right. The dart clatters off the tiled floors. Heads peek out of doors. Jacqui Franco stares out of the lab. She's wearing a rubber glove over her head. I overhear Sara.

"Greg's not here. Jacqui said she misses him so she's being weird and doing stuff he'd do to cheer us all up. I don't know about you guys, but I miss Greggo."

The others nod in agreement. I can't believe it. I whine slightly, trying to cry. Dang you tear ducts! Make tears! Before I realize it, there's a loud crack and something sharp stings my leg. Catherine gasps. At least I think it's Catherine. Maybe it's me. I'm furious. I launch myself and catch Grissom right on the arm. He tries to shake me off and I bite harder. Something tightens around my neck and Ecklie yanks the collar tight. I snarl and leap off Grissom. I can't reach Ecklie because of the control pole. Grr. I snap at it. Suddenly, my legs give out. I trip clumsily and fall, scrabbling to stand. I'm terrified. My doggy brain screams in fear. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY! I try to jump up but my legs won't work. Oh my god. Death is coming. I yelp and twitch trying to stand, to run to hide… anything to get away. Grissom and Ecklie leer over me and I whine. Suddenly, someone is beside me. Sara. Sara, who had to scatter that gorilla's ashes. Sara the vegetarian. I lick her face. I will love you forever Sara. Even after I die. Maybe I'll be reincarnated again! I hope I come back as one of Grissom's spiders…I'd bite him and he'd die. Sara scratches my head and suddenly I'm very, very tired. Good bye Sara…

It was all a dream. I was never a dog. I was delirious. I went into work around 11:30 because I had slept in way late. Every one was sad. Catherine said something like.

"It's too bad," and Warrick nodded. Sara had left to go home sick. But the weirdest thing was when I went to tell Grissom I was here, he was rubbing his arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Like my shirt?" I showed him. It was bright yellow, with a black silhouette of a snowman and in large stencil said SNOWMAN CROSSING. Grissom nodded and showed me his arm. A perfect set of dog teeth could be seen. Oh my god.

"I got bit by a dog, stupid thing!" He cursed. I gulped nervously. "What now Greg!" I pretended to be thinking…

"Uhh… nothing. Just thought it was weird a dog would be in the LVCL."

"I never said I was bit in the crime lab Greg. What would make you think that?" He stares at me accusingly.

"Oh. Nnn.. nothing. Just saw some umm.. muddy paw prints is all." Phew. He will never know. Maybe tomorrow I'll turn into a pony!


End file.
